The Rocker Cara Mia and the shy Mon Cher
by Bloodthirsty82
Summary: he was tired of being treated this way so he decided to run away. what happens when he meets a girl while doing so? rating for language and sexuality.  MALE! ChronaXOC
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is a story about Chrona (MALE!) and he suddenly finding a girl named Cecilia. This is gonna get quite strange in the story because I'm weird. Lots of sexual scenes and somewhat embarrassment. But hope it's ok! Later in the story I'm gonna mention Cecilia's past and how Chrona ended up meeting Cecilia (this is not mentioned in the story^.6).

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. If I did it will get pervy very quickly. .

Onward with the story!

**Chapter 1**

Cecilia ran out of the house crying. She looked back at the house and fresh tears formed in her eyes. _'He's dead…No…NOOOO!' _she headed into a street called Death Street.

✝✝✝✝✝✝✝✝ Flashback ✝✝✝✝✝✝✝✝

_"Hahaha! Look! That's funny Sara!" Cecilia laughed while pointing to the TV screen. Sara merely nodded sadly. _

_"What's wrong Sara?" she asked calmly. Sara shook her head. "I-It's nothing." _

_"Then why are you sad? This is funny stuff were watching! Come on tell me." "I C-Cant…" "Why not? Were friends aren't we?"_

_ "Yeah we are but I can't tell you." Cecilia raised an eyebrow. "Why Not?" _

_"Because it's bad…" "Bad? Does it have to do with you?" "No…" "Does it have to do with me?" "Y-Yes…"_

_"Can you tell me please?" "No." "WHY NOT?" "Because it will kill you inside!" Cecilias eyes widened. "Wha-?" "Cecilia…Your b-boyfriend…He's D-Dead…" she said quietly. Tears began to fill Cecilia's eyes. "I-It can't be…" Sara gave Cecilia the part of the newspaper labeled 'funerals' she scanned the paper. 'Max Cortez, Max and his father Ruben were taking a trip to Death City when an 18 wheeler crashed into their car. The father survived but his son perished by the crash.' _

_Cecilia squeezed her eyes tightly trying not to cry more. "Cecilia…I'm sorry…"Sara said sadly. Cecilia ran out of Sara's room and out her house. _

✝✝✝✝✝✝✝✝ End of Flashback ✝✝✝✝✝✝✝✝

**Cecilia's POV**

Hi, my name is Cecilia Perez. Have black hair and burgundy eyes. I'm short and look young for my age but that doesn't change the fact I'm aggressive if I have to be. I guess you can say that I have an average body but that doesn't matter to me. I mostly have a punk side but not today. If you get to know me, you'll find out that I'm not normal. I learned in life that no matter what you love, you always seem to lose it. I found out I lost my boyfriend in a car accident today.

So it was a sad day for me; my boyfriend is gone now, dead. So the world seem dull to me. I started walking slowly towards my house. My body trembled. I was getting weak again and getting weaker. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was a person with lavender hair.

_Hey…hey…you…ok?_ I slowly opened my eyes and saw the mysterious person holding me; I looked at the lavender haired boy. He had blue navy eyes, was very pale, and had a strange hair cut, he was wearing a long black dress that reaches his ankles. This was strange for a boy. He looked about my age.

"U-u-um are y-ou ok?" he repeated shyly. "Huh? Oh…yes I'm ok…" I said sadly. "Do you need help?" He offered his shaking hand to me. I hesitated but I held his hand. He pulled me up. I got up but my legs started to wobble and i fell on the boy. "Gah!" both of us fell down on the hard cement. When we fell, our position was well…embarrassing…my body was on top of his body. Our foreheads touched each other. I was on top of the boy, the fabric of his clothes were tightened when I fell. I was laying on his stomach and chest. The rest of my body laid between his legs that were separated apart and me between them. My hands were beside his head, right next to his ears.

**Normal Point of View**

They both looked into each other's eyes. She looked into his navy blue, he looked into her burgundy. A man from across the street spotted the two. "Hey! You two! Not outside!" he screamed. They turned their heads and looked at the guy. They looked at each other, and then quickly got off of each other's body.

They looked in the opposite way with cherry red face. "U-u-u-m I'm sorry I-I'm anemic…I easily loose energy…" Cecilia looked down. "i-i-i-i-i-t's o-k-k!" he squealed. He started to tug the bottom of his dress. "Um…what wrong?" she asked. Chrona looked up and his eyes widen. Black blood started to form on his back and formed a huge being.

"Chrona! You barely met this girl and you are already horny? What a lame ass bitch you are!" he faced Cecilia. Cecilia shrinked back with embarrassment and blushed of what the giant demon sword said. "Ragarnok! Leave me alone!" he shrieked. The boys' face was really red now. Ragarnok then looked at the girl who was beaming red. He began to chuckle."Heh, I've done enough." the big demon chuckled and went back into the boys' body.

"Um…what's his name?"Cecilia asked shyly. "R-Ragarnok…"He said softly. "That's a cool name." "oh." She looked at him and smiled. "Whats your name?" he looked at her. "C-Chrona…" "Chrona…" she repeated and smiled brightly. "I like it!"

"W-What's your name?"

"Cecilia, but you can call me cc if you want."

He blushed. "That's a pretty name."

* * *

Yeah i know...it needs work. but i tried! hopefullty the next chapter is longer. Ja-Ne^.^


	2. Chronas' POV 2The run away

This will tell you how Cecilia and Chrona met the first time. Disclaimer:I do not own Soul Eater

_8 years ago…_

_The girl was swinging on the swings humming a song. She had black hair that fell down to her back and eyes that _are burgundy._ She wore a purple dress with black sleeves. She noticed a small child about her age was crying by a tree near the swings. He had lavender hair and navy blue eyes. She slipped out of the swing and walked towards the boy. _

"_Why are you crying?" she asked softly. He looked up at her with eyes full of tears. "I-i-I've done something…horrible." He began to cry again. _

_The girl lowered her eyes and began to get closer towards the boy. "What did you do?" he slowly stops crying and took a deep breath. _

"_I k-k-killed something…using myself…" he held his shoulders tightly. The girl wraps her arms around him and began to pat his back gently. "It's ok…everyone does something wrong, it's not just you." The boys' eyes open wide and began to wipe away the tears. He ran out of the girls arms and turned toward her._

"_You don't get it! None of you do! I was told to do it because my mother told me to!" his eyes lowered to the ground. "How are you talking to me? How?" he asked panicky._

_The girl smiled and walked towards the boy."It's easy to talk to you. Because you're here, it's not hard." His eyes opened wide._

" _My name is Cecilia, whats your name?" he looked at her. "My name is Chrona." Cecilia reached for his hands. "let's be friends." She smiled. He held her hands tightly and smiled."Yes."_

_The two let go of each other's hands when they heard a hissing sound behind them. A woman with lime hair and snake tattoos on each arm appeared before them."Chrona, you are my child. And if I don't want you to have friends well, you won't have any friends." She pointed her hand towards the girl and a purple electric snake slithered down her arm and went straight into Cecilias head._

_The girl fell backwards landing hard with her Eyes looking at the boy. "C-Chrona…" her arm trying to reach for him. Then suddenly fell to the grass with her eyes closed._

"_C-Cecilia?" Chrona looked at her with horror. He turned to his mother. She smiled wickedly. "Your turn Chrona…"_

_His eyes widen. "wah-?" she pointed her arm at him and a purple electric snake zapped into his head and he fell backwards. He looked at the girl that was laying on the grass next to him. "C-Cecilia…" everything began fading._

Chrona woke with beads of sweat drenched on his face. He clenched 'Mr. Pillow' to his chest. _'Again with that nightmare' _he felt pain coming from his head. He placed his left hand on his felt a tinge of pain coming from his back, which he knew why. Ragarnok appear on his back. "Sheesh why are you always sweating, you pig!"

"I had a nightmare, but I can't really remember…" he said softly. Ragarnoks' head vein throbbed. "And that's why your sweating? You wanna drown me you bitch!" he began pounding on Chronas head. "Stop! Please stop! Quit it!"

"If you don't like it you can leave, but we both know you can't." he pointed out.

Chronas eyes widened and went quickly towards 'Mr. Corner'; he grabbed an old backpack that he stole from a man that he killed and started stuffing it with clothes and undergarments.

"What are you doing?" ragarnok asked quietly. "Gonna get out of here…" he said while putting the backpack on his back. "Are you crazy? Medusa will kill us if she finds out that you are running away. And if she kills you then there goes me!"

Chrona looked at ragarnok with a serious expression which says 'shut up' "I know, but I'm still gonna do it."

Ragarnok growled. "You better know what you are doing, you dumbass." He went back into his back. Chrona never thought he would run away, but he had to. He didn't like how he was treated, especially the way his mother was treating him since birth.

He was meant to be a boy. But is this the reason why she was treating him badly? Because she wanted a girl except a boy? Either way he didn't like it.

He started to climb the window from his room. "U-um ragarnok, can you bend the bars p-please?" ragarnok appeared on his back. "Why would I help a little pipsqueak like you?"

"L-like you said but if medusa-sama finds me t-trying to escape, then you're dead too..." Ragarnok paused for a moment. "Fine I'll help you but say thank you to me!"

"Uh thank you Ragar-" "That's thank you very much sempai!"

"U-um thank you very much Ragarnok-sempai…" Ragarnok scoffed. He placed his giant hands on each metal bar and bended it like a child bending clay in half. "Now let's get out of here you moron!" Chrona struggled to get out of the bars but lucky his thin figure let him slip out. Ragarnok formed and turned into thin long black wings that spread across Chronas back.

As they flew away from medusas lair, a shadow of a snake moved and slithered back to the lair. "Hmm, so she has run away has she?" she smiled. She began petting the snake. "Guess I have to drag her back home." She chuckled. "Then punish her…"

Few days later, Chrona and ragarnok don't have food or water. But then again they have no money. They have been walking for miles since the heat was intense in the area they are walking in. "Stupid Chrona…I'm gonna die in this heat…" Ragarnok turned into liquid and dissolve back into Chrona. Chrona sighed, he looked around the area. He saw a sign that read 'Welcome to Grim City' he smiled slightly since that's the first town he saw since Death City. He went through street through street even though he didn't know where exactly he was going.

He looked at a light green street sign. "Death Street?" he shrugged and continued walking. He was going down the street when he noticed a girl walking slowly. She had medium long black hair with burgundy eyes. Her figure was a little bit thicker than his but quite athletic. She was wearing a black skirt and a black and white shirt. As he continued walking he noticed her eyes were closing slowly. His heart throbbed_. 'Something is wrong with her soul…' _His eyes widen when he saw the girl falling backwards with her eyes closing. Chrona quickly reached for the girl and held the top of her body up. He has his arms wrapped around her holding her tightly so she won't fall but also gently so she won't suffocate.

* * *

Well that's how they met! Weird beginning huh? But that's how they met the first time. On with the next chapter!


End file.
